Blinded by the WhitelighterWitchElder Hybrid
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Humorous time travel fic. An explosion during a fight with two warlock assassins send Wyatt and Chris back to a time where Natalie, the straightlaced whitelighter, is invading the Charmed Ones' lives. Should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, there would be no question about a Wyatt and Chris spin-off.

A/N: Why am I writing this story when I have so many others I should be working on? Because the idea got stuck in my head, and I think "Blinded by the Whitelighter" is just about the funniest Charmed episode there is. Now, that's just my opinion. This is probably going to be more humor than plot. I mean, what else can you expect when you put Wyatt and Chris in the same place as a rule-abiding Natalie?

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

"Tell me again why we have to use a potion?" Wyatt asked as he filled another vial with a dark blue liquid.

"Because these assassins are very powerful warlocks who have studied every aspect of our powers very extensively," Chris explained exasperatedly. Suddenly, a leather-clad woman shimmers into the dining room along with a tall, similarly clothed man. Without wasting anytime, the two brothers each throw a vial of potion at them. However, at the same time, the two warlocks throw potion vials of their own, which meet the other vials mid-flight, resulting in a huge explosion that throws all four of them back.

The smoke clears, but they are no longer alone.

"What the hell?" a much younger Piper exclaimed. The two warlocks looked at each and then shimmered out.

"Oh, boy," Chris said, looking from his much younger mom, to his much younger dad, to the woman he recognized as Aunt Prue, and finally to the woman he had never met.

"Now who the hell are you?" Piper asked, looking very annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry, we're not supposed to be here," Wyatt said sheepishly. "Potions must have interacted the wrong way, throwing us into the past. Um, we'll just leave and let you go on about your business." They started to slowly back towards the door.

"Not so fast, mister," Prue said. They froze. "You can't just appear here and tell us your from the future and then go on your merry way. Get back here." They walked back towards the table. "Now sit down." They sat. "Good. Now, you were saying something about a warlock stealing your charge's deflection power."

"Yes, which is why all Whitelighters have been put on alert."

"Alert? Why wasn't I told?" Leo asked.

"You would have been, if you had attended this morning's staff meeting," Natalie said pointedly.

"You have staff meetings?" Piper asked, not even trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Yeah, and let me tell you," Wyatt said. "They're a bitch to attend."

"They require mandatory attendance," Natalie said and then turned to Wyatt. "How would you know?"

"Yeah, you never go," Chris pointed out.

"I've been more than you," Wyatt said matter-of-factly. "You've only been to one, I, however, attended two."

"You two must be Whitelighters from the future," Prue said, stepping in.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other. "Not exactly," Chris said, "and it doesn't really matter right now. Continue, forget we're here." He sank back into his seat. He glared at Wyatt until he did the same.

"Anyway," Leo said, looking at the two strangely before turning back to the others. "If a charge is in need, you are excused. And Piper needed me."

"Right," Piper said uncertainly and then realized what he was talking about. "Right!" she said, holding up her finger.

"I'm going to assume a demon attacked her finger," Natalie said and went on to preach about the rules of healing.

"It's going to be fun messing with her," Wyatt whispered to Chris.

"We'd have to erase their memories later," Chris murmured.

"We'd have to do that anyway. At least we can have some fun first," Wyatt pointed out softly. Chris just smiled mischievously.

Natalie started clicking and clacking at Leo, berating him in the Whitelighter language.

"Whitelighter-ese?" Prue said, looking at Piper in confusion.

"Click-clack, Piper, clickety clack," Natalie said.

"Well, I guess we know what they're talking about," Piper said grumpily.

"That's not very nice, you know," Wyatt pointed out. "The guy is doing the best he can."

Natalie stopped and looked at him. "And how would a Whitelighter from the future know this?"

"Who said we were Whitelighters?" Chris asked.

"Well, then, what are you?" Natalie asked in reply.

"Don't you think you guys should check the Book of Shadows?" Wyatt asked innocently. "You know, for that warlock?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it. It's in the attic," Prue said, moving towards the door.  
"Don't you mean the alter room?" Natalie asked, scandalized. "The rules are very clear! Every witch must keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected spot!"

"Man, would she blow a gasket if she knew that you had once lost our Book because you had accidentally kicked it under the bed and it got buried under a mountain of dirty clothes," Chris told Wyatt, perfectly aware that Natalie could hear every word he said.

"What?" she said appalled.

"Dad blew a gasket, grounded me for a week," Wyatt complained.

"You're lucky it wasn't Mom, she would have grounded you for a month."

Tbc…

Like I said, mainly humor, but those warlocks will have to be attended to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: OMG, why didn't anyone tell me that I said the warlocks shimmered? How stupid was that? Pretend I said blinked, I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Also, I beginning to have a plot creep into this story, but I will try to keep it at bay. I know how much all of you would hate for me to actually let there be a deeper meaning to this story.

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter Two

"The power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of darkness," Prue read aloud from the Book. She and Piper were seated on the couch, with Leo, Natalie, Wyatt, and Chris standing around them.

"Really? I've always been a firm believer that a good offense is the best defense," Chris said. "But that's just me."

"And that's just why I always have to bail you out of the messes that you get yourself into," Wyatt commented.

"Just because you are overtly cautious and seriously overprotective shouldn't stop me from living," Chris retorted.

"You're idea of living is being headstrong, stubborn, and neurotic," Wyatt shot back.

"Would you two please lay off?" Piper cried, exasperated.

"Well, excuse us for living," Wyatt muttered.

"Doesn't matter, we've been having this argument for 22 years, neither of us is ever going to win," Chris pointed out.

"True."

"Anyway," Piper said. "Now that warlock has it, it is the best shield against us."

"I don't understand. How did he get close enough to such a powerful witch to get it?" Prue asked, confused.

"Powerful? She could only deflect attacks," Chris voiced.

"Yeah, I could do that when I was two months old," Wyatt agreed. Both, however, backed off under the combined glares of Natalie, Leo, Piper, and Prue.

"He probably wasn't working alone then," Chris added, trying to both be helpful and get their minds off of them.

"Or maybe he has the power of…" Leo began.

"Cloning," Natalie finished. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"The ability to duplicate one's self," Leo explained. "But…"

"It can't be sustained for a long time," Natalie said, jumping in.

"That's cute," Piper said sarcastically. "Finishing each other's sentences."

"Happens when you work with someone for so long," Natalie said importantly.

"Now you were just showing off then," Wyatt said playfully accusingly.

"Yeah, who doesn't know what cloning means?" Chris pointed out. "It's kinda self-explanatory."

"Why don't you just check the Book for a warlock who stole a cloning power?" Leo asked Prue, annoyed.

"Alright, cross-reference cloning with warlock," Prue stated, flipping through the Book and landing on a page. "This your guy?" she asked Natalie.

"That's him."

"Eames," Prue read. "Seems cloning and deflection aren't his only tricks. Says he killed a witch in '89 and stole her power of trans-mo-gri-fi-cation," she said, pronouncing the last word one syllable at a time with a confused look on her face.

"Trans what?" Piper asked.

"Okay, that one, not so self-explanatory," Wyatt put in.

"Well, if you look at the root and the suffix of the word then— " Chris started to say before Wyatt stopped him with a very caring and loving "Shut up!"

"The ability to change shape or form," Leo and Natalie said simultaneously.

"Okay, stop that," Wyatt and Chris said in unison. "Sounds a little freaky, doesn't it? Have we proven our point yet?" they asked together. The other four looked at them. "What?"

"Okay, moving on," Prue said. "What's this guy's master plan?"

"What makes you think he has one?" Natalie asked.

"Uh, common sense," Chris replied, only to receive a withering glower from Natalie, which of course had no effect whatsoever on him.

"Time and geography between the kills suggests it," Prue explained, biting back a laugh. "It's not sport, it's strategy."

"So all we have to do to catch is figure out his plan and beat him to the punch," Piper reasoned.

"Or we can try and take him out first before he gets the chance," Prue suggested.

Natalie ignored their ideas and turned to Leo. "Leo, we should discuss the best way to approach this situation."

"You know, Natalie, I think that's what they're doing," Wyatt said, pointing to Prue and Piper.

"I meant privately, if you wouldn't mind going into another room," she said to the other four.

"Or," Piper started. "How about this idea?" She made a motion with her hand and Natalie froze in place.

"I like her idea," Chris acknowledged.

"Me too," Wyatt decided.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: People are wondering where Phoebe is in this story. Truth is, I just don't like. Kidding, I actually like her and Piper a lot more than I like Prue or Paige. Don't ask me why, just do. However, if you will remember, Phoebe was gone to meet Reese, the detective investigating Cole's disappearance, when Natalie appeared. She will be in this episode. And for those of you looking for updates on my other Charmed stories, let me tell you, reviews certainly light a fire under me when it comes to inspiration. Why I'm updating this one. 37 for 2 chapters, I love it! Oh, and eventually the past peoples will find out who the boys are, but that's going to be dragged out so long. :evil grin:

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chris and Wyatt were still in the observatory with Prue and Natalie. Piper had exited to the kitchen after Leo had successfully gotten on her bad side by trying to defend Natalie when the girls began to protest her methods, with Chris and Wyatt helpfully throwing in a tidbit now and then. Prue had just gotten out a map and crystal and began scrying.

"You're wasting your time," Natalie scoffed. "You can't scry for warlocks."

"I'm not," Prue replied peevishly. "I'm scrying for a witch. I'm focusing on your charge's power, which technically is still alive."

"Yeah, she's not stupid," Wyatt told her.

"Just because she doesn't know the rulebook front to back doesn't mean she doesn't know her craft," Chris defended. "She is, after all, a Halliwell."

"You know, you still haven't told us who you are," Natalie reminded. "How dare you come here and mock me and yet refuse to give us any information about who you are? And you have the gall to insult my manners."

"She has us there," Wyatt conceded, looking at Chris, who merely shrugged. Before any more could be said, Phoebe walked in.

"Hi, you must be— "

"OH!" Prue exclaimed, cutting her off as the crystal lands on a spot. "Found him. Piper! Leo!"

"Found who?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"We'll fill you in on the way," Prue said dismissively.

"Wait, you're not going after him?" Natalie asked, scandalized. "You're not prepared. You're not— "

She was cut off when Phoebe touched the athame used to kill her charge and had a premonition.

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

"A warlock," she replied. "Killing a male witch."

Piper and Leo walked in. "What's going on?" Piper asked.

"It's three against one, we should be able to counter his deflection," Prue declared.

"But he has the power to clone," Leo reminded.

"So three against two, still in our favor," Prue countered.

"You can't just run off half-cocked," Natalie exclaimed, appalled. "You have to check with the Elders. Tell them!" she said, looking at Wyatt, Chris, and Leo for help.

"She's looking at _us_ for help?" Chris said, glancing at Wyatt with a 'what the hell' look. "She must be desperate."

"Actually, we never check with the Elders in our time," Wyatt replied good-naturedly. "We don't have to."

"Why not?" Phoebe inquired curiously.

"Royal decree," Chris responded with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, sometimes it's good to be king," Wyatt said, leaning back with a smug expression on his face.

Everybody looked at the two in wonderment.

"Whatever," Prue said finally. "We're wasting time. Go, Natalie, check with the Elders and do it quickly."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, orbing out.

"So what do we do, wait?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"No," Prue sneered. "I had to say something to get rid of her."

"You know," Wyatt whispered to Chris. "I like the way Aunt Prue's mind works. We should summon her more often."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Leo asked. "Consulting the Elders is for your own protection."

"Since when is Dad an Elders' fan?" Chris asked Wyatt softly. Wyatt shrugged.

"Yeah, and siding with us is for yours," Piper replied.

"I'm really loving Mom in this time," Wyatt said with a grin when the others were out of hearing range.

"Yeah, makes me proud that people tell me I'm more like her," Chris stated.

Tbc…

Sorry, short, I know. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter Four

Natalie orbed back in. "Good, your still here," she said as she laid eyes on Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.

"Speaking of cocky," Piper said aside.

"The Elders want you to hold back. They think the witch Phoebe saw could be a force of darkness," Natalie explained.

"A Darkligher, actually," Prue commented helpfully.

Natalie was confused. "How do you know?"

"We went, we saw, we didn't quite conquer," Piper informed.

"You what?" Natalie exclaimed, scandalized. "Leo, how could you let this happen?"

"This wasn't his decision, it was ours," Prue defended.

The conversation was suddenly cut short by an explosion from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, put on guard.

"The future guys?" Piper shrugged as they all walked into the kitchen.

There was Chris, mixing a potion at the counter, and Wyatt, putting the finishing touches on a spell at the table. They both looked up as the five walked in.

"Get the guy?" Chris asked absently, getting back to his potion.

"Not quite," Piper said dismissively. "What are you doing?"  
"Getting back to our time," Wyatt informed distractedly. "Okay, I'm done."

"Good, me too. Let me see the spell," Chris said.

"It ain't perfect," Wyatt replied, handing it to him. "This isn't really an exact art we're doing here."  
"It's have to do, as long as the warlocks come forward with us," Chris said. "Okay, let's do this."

"Wait a minute, you're just going to come up with a spell and a potion to take you to the future and not test it or anything? What if something goes wrong?" Natalie cried.

"What could go wrong?" Wyatt asked cockily before Chris threw in the final ingredient of the potion and they began to chant.

"_We call upon the ancient power,_

_To take us forward from this hour._

_Bring with us those that are bound_

_To us and time, now heed the sound."_

The world shifted around them as they appeared in the kitchen of the future. However, a few things remained constant that were not meant to.

"You were supposed to be brought forward," Wyatt stated the obvious, looking at Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Natalie.

"You should have tested it!" Natalie admonished. "I told you— "

"Yeah, yeah," Chris interrupted. "Listen, lady, the only people who can boss around like that are our family, which you are not a part of."

"The Elders— "  
"Have no bearing whatsoever on what we or anyone in our family does," Chris reminded. "Now back off." She looked put off and very wisely didn't reply.

"Okay, disregarding that outburst, what should we do? Should we try to take them back?" Wyatt asked.

"How should I know?" Chris asked in reply.

"Chris, everybody knows that you're the brain and I'm the brawn, that's the way it is," Wyatt stated.

"So, your name is Chris," Piper butted in.

"Now what's yours?" Phoebe asked Wyatt. The brothers, however, ignored them.

"I think we should deal with the warlocks first, and then we can take them back to the moment before we went to the past and then our problems are solved," Chris reasoned.

"But our we sure the warlocks came forward?" Wyatt asked.

"Well— " Whatever he was about to say was interrupted as he was suddenly pulled into a premonition.

_/Premonition/_

_Wyatt was looking at Chris as he came out of the premonition. Behind him, the female warlock blinked in, holding an athame that she quickly plunged into Wyatt's back._

_/End Premonition/_

As Chris became aware of his surroundings, he looked up to see the warlock mid-stab. With no time to do anything else, he pushed Wyatt out of the way. The athame, missing its intended target, was lodged in Chris's chest.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt cried in anguish. "Excalibur!" he called, stabbing the warlock and vanquishing her before the legendary sword even fully materialized. He quickly rushed to his brother's side and pulled the athame out. He then began healing.

Chris gasped as the healing was complete. "Thanks, Wy," he said weakly, sitting up slowly. The other warlock suddenly blinked in. Chris quickly threw a lightning bolt at him. It hit him in the shoulder and he blinked out, not wanting to end up like his partner.

Wyatt, now sure that his brother was safe, finally reacted. "CHRIS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking about saving you," he replied calmly, knowing that Wyatt was just reacting out of shock.

"BY NEARLY GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

"WELL, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?" Chris shot back, having enough.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD!"

Prue let out a loud whistle, successfully getting the pair's attention.

"Will you two please knock it off?" she said annoyed. "One of the warlocks is dead, the other injured, I say it was pretty successful."

"They got close enough beforehand to nearly kill my brother, so I don't really call it successful, thank you very much," Wyatt retorted. "The injured warlock will probably recruit others and we will have a pretty big problem on our hands."

"We should get to Magic School and do some more research on these guys. They seem to be more than what we originally thought," Chris suggested, putting the previous argument behind them, for now.

"We're not going anywhere without some answers," Natalie stated, and for once, none of the past Charmed Ones protested her taking charge.

Suddenly, a much older, but yet still very recognizable, Piper walked in and surveyed the scene.

"Alright, boys," she said, looking at Wyatt and Chris in resignation. "What have you two done now?"

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: You may thank Kylelara for the update, short though it may be. I do still have homework I should be doing…

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter 5

"What makes you think we have done anything?" Chris asked innocently. The older Piper gave him a stern glare. "Okay, that was a stupid question…"

"This was not our fault," Wyatt said defensively, only to end up on the receiving end of the glare. "Okay, maybe it was partly our fault, but the spell was not supposed to bring them forward too!"

"Yeah, and it's not like we went back to the past on purpose," Chris put in helpfully. Piper only glared at them more.

Finally, Wyatt couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, would you please just say something?"

The visitors from the past snapped their heads towards him so fast at that they nearly gave themselves whiplash.

"What?" the younger Piper cried in surprise.

Chris promptly smacked Wyatt upside the head. "Smooth move, Your Majesty."

"Hey, you aren't off the hook yet from nearly getting yourself killed!" Wyatt retorted. Everybody then began talking at the same time.

"HOLD UP!" the older Piper yelled. "You two," she said, pointing to Chris and Wyatt. "Just get them to Magic School and fix this!"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison and orbed everybody to Magic School, leaving their mother standing alone in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with those two?"

Tbc…

Short, I know! But my mind is loaded down with all kinds of things right now! Please forgive me! And review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter Six

They appeared in the library at Magic School, which was, thankfully, empty. As soon as the materialized, Chris orbed a pile of books to one of the tables.

"Let's get started."

"Now wait a minute, there are still a few things we would like to get straightened out, mister!" Phoebe protested.

"Like who you are exactly," Piper put in.

"And how you got the powers you got. Excalibur and lightning, which is neither a Wiccan nor Whitelighter power," Natalie pointed out.

"I thought who we are was obvious. Even he could figure that out," Chris said pointing to Wyatt.

"Yea— Hey!" he exclaimed, swatting his brother's arm. "Anyway, we'll simplify things for you. Me," he said in a Tarzan-like voice, pointing to himself, "Wyatt Halliwell. He," pointing at Chris, "Chris Halliwell."

"Man, you better be glad Mom doesn't have her exploding power yet because if looks could kill…" Chris stated. "In case you were wondering, we are Piper and Leo's sons."

"That was discernible from the fact that you called the older version of Piper 'Mom,'" Natalie said stiffly.

"Okay, that attitude, in this time, gotta go," Wyatt stated.

"Especially around us. You do not want to piss us off," Chris warned.

Natalie scoffed. "You are bound by the same rules as anyone else. If you misuse your powers, they can be taken away."

"I am afraid you will find that the bearer of Excalibur and his family does not have to follow the rules set out by a bunch of old farts in Elder-land," Wyatt informed her.

"Which you should know. Don't you know everything?" Chris asked innocently.

"Alright, people, that's enough!" Piper exclaimed. "Can we just get to the task at hand and not worry about who is whose kids and what kinds of powers people have and what rules apply to whom!"

"She hasn't changed at all, has she?" a feminine voice asked, orbing in. Before them stood a woman in her mid-forties that the people from the past could not recognize but were sure there was something familiar about her.

"Hi, Aunt Paige. Have you come to laugh at our mistakes?" Chris asked roguishly, knowing that his youngest aunt would laugh off any incident his brother and him got into.

"Sadly, no. I cam to tell you that your grandfather is wigging out completely because a somewhat younger version of himself sorta appeared in his living room. Piper kinda figured you had something to do with that."

"How the hell did that happen?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"That brilliant spell of yours. _Bring with us those that our bound, to us and time!_ They," Chris said, pointing at the past Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo, "are bound to us. Subsequently, anyone bound to them comes forward."

"Wait a minute, then what the hell did she come forward?" Wyatt asked, pointing to the red-haired whitelighter.

"The same reason the warlocks that went back with us did. At the particular time, they are our enemy, and she is an ally to the Charmed Ones, I think. She might be an enemy, but seeing as how she is a freaking guardian angel, I am gonna say ally," Chris explained.

"So is it same to assume I came forward as well, or past me, or whatever, time travel sucks," Paige stated.

"Yeah, you might need to go find yourself," Wyatt quipped.

"Wait, if those that were bound to us came forward, how is she bound?" Prue asked.

"Uh, well, um…" Paige stammered.

"She's your baby sister," Wyatt said helpfully. Paige glared at him. "What? They aren't going to remember. Jeez…" She sighed in exasperation and orbed out.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had gone into shock.

"Baby sister…" Prue murmured before Phoebe let out a joyous scream.

"I am not the youngest anymore!"

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter Seven

After Phoebe's little outburst and after getting Piper and Prue out of shock, Chris and Wyatt made them all take a pile of books and start reading. It was this scene that the Leo of the present walked into unnoticed.

He looked hard at Wyatt and Chris before answering his presence. "Since when do you two actually read up on whatever it is you are fighting beforehand?"

"Since the warlocks began getting smarter than we are," Wyatt answered offhand.

"Smarter than you isn't really much of a feat," Chris quipped automatically, still staring at the book in his hand.

Wyatt gave him a dirty look. "At least I am smart enough not to step into the way of a athame-wielding warlock."

"And apparently too stupid too realize that it saved your life!" Chris snapped back.

"Hey!" Leo cried, stopping what promised to be a full-out row between the two. "I think you have bigger problems to worry about, like getting them," he said, pointing to the past, "back where they belong. Why are they, by the way?"

"Long story," Chris said.

"Which ended in those two brewing a potion and casting a spell that they came up with on a spur of the moment and bringing all of us and those connected in to the Charmed Ones forwarded in time!" Natalie raved.

"You need to calm down," Leo said soothingly. "That negative attitude will not help the situation any."

"Yeah, and it's really getting on my nerves."

"Chris!" Leo scolded.

"What?"

"Why do I bother?"

"Because if you don't, you'll get in trouble with Mom," Chris said helpfully.

"Keep on and I'll make you teach a class of junior high students," Leo warned.

"Shutting up now."

"Back to the problem at hand, how do you know that others came forward with them?" Leo asked.

"Because Grandpa got quite a scare when his younger self appeared in his living room," Wyatt answered. "So we figured any family, love, ally, or enemy came forward. Aunt Paige went to go find herself."

"Well, then it's a safe bet that Eames came forward too."

"Great, another warlock," Chris said sarcastically.

"And there was probably one other…"

Tbc…

Don't you want to know who else?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Please don't kill me! If anything, you can blame my Comp I teacher. She turned me off writing for a while. Anyway, here's a peace offering.

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter Eight

"Well, Dad, who else?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"Uh, well," he said, looking nervously at the Charmed Ones of the past. "It's a safe bet that Cole came forward as well."

"WHAT?!?" Prue shouted. "Cole as in Balthazar Cole? Phoebe!" she yelled, rounding on her youngest, er, well, next to youngest sister. "You told us you vanquished him!"

"Prue, I couldn't kill him! I love him!" she defended.

"See, this is exactly the problem with you three! You let your emotions cloud your judgement!" Natalie exclaimed. "Leo, how could you let this happen?"

"Hey, Red, back off!" Piper ordered before turning to Phoebe. "How could you lie to us like that?"

"I didn't have a choice, Piper! What would you have done if it were Leo?"

"Leo is not a demon!"

"Phoebe, he tried to kill us, to kill you!" Prue cried.

"No, he would never hurt me! He loves me!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Wyatt's voice sounded throughout the library. "I swear, you'd think this guy was actually a threat," he said to Chris.

"Balthazar is a very powerful high level demon! How can you just dismiss that?" Natalie asked, scandalized.

"Hello? It's like she doesn't even know us," Wyatt said.

"Well, she kinda doesn't," Chris replied.

"By the way, where is Gideon? Doesn't he still run Magic School? Maybe we should ask for his assistance?" Natalie went on.

"Okay, well, now that you two have things under control, I have to go finish grading some papers," the boys' father said quickly and walked tensely out the room.

"What's up with Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Smooth move, Ms. Perfect," Chris sniped. "You just had to bring up that damn Elder."

"Okay, what Elder?" Wyatt inquired.

"What do you have against Gideon?" Natalie shot back.

"Who the hell is Gideon?" Wyatt demanded.

"What do I have against him? He just nearly destroyed my family, that's all!" Chris retorted.

"Okay, what the hell?" Wyatt exclaimed, finally getting the two's attention. "What do you mean he nearly destroyed our family?!?"

The color drained from Chris's face. "You wouldn't happen to just want to forget I said that, would you?"

"Not a chance."

"It's really nothing."

"Really nothing for you is getting an athame stuck in your chest!"

"You are so over-dramatic!"

"Chris, if you don't tell me right now..."

"You'll what? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"That's not funny."

"It is a little funny."

"No, it's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"What are we arguing about again?"

"No clue."

"Oh."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woah, it's been a while… don't kill me!

Blinded by the Whitelighter/Witch/Elder Hybrid

Chapter Nine

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Chris huffed in frustration, forcefully closing the book that he was perusing and standing up. "Time to do something."

"_I call upon the ancient power,_

_To help me out in this strange hour._

_Displaced in time, out of place,_

_Bring them here, show their face._

As the swirls of white light appeared, Wyatt shot him a weird look. "Dude, only you could come up with a spur of the moment spell that sounds _that_ awful."

Chris threw him an annoyed look in return as four people materialized in the library. He then raised his left hand casually and a bolt of lightning shot out, hitting and instantly vanquishing Eames.

"Woah!" Cole cried, jumping away from the exploding warlock. "I come in peace!"

"So Mr. Future Consequences, you just offed someone from the past," Wyatt quipped.

The Phoebe of the past had moved to where Cole was now standing, with Prue glaring at the half-demon and Piper looking half pissed and half grudgingly understanding. Leo was just looking helplessly between the two sides, Victor and Paige just looked confused, and Natalie…

Natalie looked self-righteous, which really irritated the brothers.

"You two are reckless, just like the rest of your family!" she exclaimed. "Your aunt lets a demon live out of _'love_,'your grandmother has an illegitimate child with her whitelighter, and you seem to think it's perfectly acceptable to mess with the timeline, something that should not be done under any circumstances! Do all of you Halliwells think that the rules are somehow beneath you?"

The two brothers had gone absolutely still with stone faces. "Are you finished?" Wyatt asked in a dangerous voice. When she said nothing more, he continued. "Just a little FYI, everything my family has ever done has been because they believed it was the right thing to do at the time. And yes, we allow our emotions to have some influence on us, but that is a strength, not a weakness. Our powers come from our emotions. If we deny them, we deny our powers."

"And as a side note, there are times where messing with the timeline is totally acceptable," Chris interjected, to which Wyatt shot him another look.

"Why do I always get the feeling that you know something I don't?"

"Like that's hard," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "But remember, she insulted our family," he reminded helpfully, successfully diverting his brother's stare.

"Yeah!" He glared at the red-headed whitelighter. "You need remember that me and him? Two people who definitely don't need a darklighter's bow to kill you."

"And how can you possibly do that?" she asked, clearly peeved that they knew something she didn't.

"You think whitelighters can't be killed by the king?" Chris asked incredulously. "And you're definitely not immune to Elder lightning."

"Elder lightning? Why is my son an Elder?" Piper asked in confusion.

"I'm not," he said, clearly affronted by the implication. "But Dad was when I was conceived."

"Can we please not talk about conception and our parents?" Wyatt put in with a groan. "I _really_ don't need the mental image."

"Okay, can somebody _please_ fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Paige exclaimed, looking around at everyone, none of which she knew.

"Later," Chris said dismissively.

"By the way, are you sure killing Eames won't have any negative consequences?" Wyatt whispered to his brother.

"It's fine. He'll be alive when we put them back in the past," was the reply.

"Uh, question," Cole said, drawing all eyes to him, some curious, some hostile. "The two of you? Are you the Brothers?"

"We _are_ brothers…" Wyatt answered, perplexed.

"There's this warlock in the Underworld that I overheard trying to recruit people to help kill you," he informed matter-of-factly. "Though he wasn't having much luck."

Chris smirked. "Not too many demons want to go up against us."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "That doesn't stop him from forcing them to."

"Gotta remind them _why_ they don't want to tango with us," he retorted with a shrug.

"Guess we should take care of him before he gets lucky and finds someone willing to help him," Wyatt said with a long-suffering sigh.

Tbc…


End file.
